Many electronic products or units include optional, function providing modules, such as GSM modules, 4G modules and the like all without limitation. These modules need to be easy to install or replace in the respective product by the end user or customer service engineers.
Plug and play type functionality with energized products may not be supported when these optional modules need to be plugged in or removed from the respective product. Instead, a signal is needed to notify the product or system to backup data or carry out other house-keeping activities. To implement this function, it is known to add a switch with a cable or carried on a PCB. When an access door is opened or closed, a signal will be communicated to the product or system.